Neverest
My name is Neverest, and I am an agent of Meltdown. Boigraphy Early Life Originally, my name was Dr. Nikisha E. Deshpande, Dr. D to my peers. I came from the planet Zognoid. Zognoid was a very clean planet. The environment was very clean and pure. It was also a very technologically advanced planet. Us Zognoids have made countless scientific achievements and breakthroughs, such as faster-than-light travel. I was the head scientist for the ruler of Zognoid. I had many friends in the field, but I think my best friend was my pet spider Jalini. She and I had this sort of bond with her; we could both understand each other perfectly. Some of my peers thought it was "weird" to have a pet spider as a best friend. I paid no attention to their remarks. One day, I heard tell of a great evil. This evil goes around and mutates species and pollutes planets. This evil had a name: "Meltdown". He and his mutants corrupted landscapes, rendering them uninhabitable. I told the ruler of Zognoid, Tsar Zosta, about this evil and said that we should take preemptive measures. I did not tell the Tsar to strengthen the planet's defenses, but rather temporarily abandon their planet. I instead told him that I found a way to make this planet barren, if only for one month or whenever I gave the all clear. The Tsar agreed. After weeks of preparation, the planet looked desolate, barren, and most importantly, dead. I said that me and my pet spider Jalini would stay behind to make sure Meltdown and his abominations would leave. The other Zognoids and all the animals then left the solar system using their ships built with faster-than-light technology. I knew I would be found out. I was willing to die. But, I had to make it look like I was scared, so I hid in my lab. I later hood footsteps coming towards my lab. I had the door barricaded of course and was not expecting it to hold. The mutants blasted the barricade, along with the door. When They entered my lab, I decided to put on a show. I begged them not to hurt me. Meltdown then told a skeleton named "Bonehead" to mutate me. So far, everything was going according to my plan. I decided that the show should continue. After Bonehead blasted my, I acted like I was in utter agony, yet in reality, the mutation only hurt a little. I then absentmindedly put my hand in Jalini's cage and she bit me on accident, not part of my plan. I felt my body changing and for real this time, it was painful. The spider venom had mixed in with the mutagenic blast, giving me spider DNA. I grew four extra arms and eyes. Once the transformation was complete, Meltdown and the others looked in awe at me. Meltdown said that I would be called "Arachness". I told him that name was boring. After a few seconds of thinking, I told everyone to call me "Neverest". Meltdown and the others seemed to like that name. As me, Meltdown, and the other mutants left, I grabbed three things: my Ph.D. in Biomedical Sciences, Jalini, and a small radio. As me and the others were nearing Negatum, I gave Tsar Zosta the all clear. Agent of Meltdown I am very loyal to Meltdown. I served as Junkyard's partner. He was, and is, an idiot. The fact that Meltdown paired someone of my intellect with someone as primitive as Junkyard, that was just wrong, almost to the point of it being insulting. Reluctantly, I accepted Meltdown's decision. Together, we mutated many beings into warriors for Meltdown's army. Whenever I was not working with Junkyard, I was with Bonehead, Meltdown's head-scientist and weapons developer. Eventually, we built a robot for Meltdown to mutate. This robot was Armory. I was so happy when Meltdown assigned Armory was Junkyard's partner and me as Bonehead's. I think me and Bonehead made a better team than me and Junkyard. Together, we made more weaponry for the mutants. I even got the chance to study the chemical compositions of some of the mutagenic substance Meltdown and the other mutants use. Abilities, Traits, and Tools I am very cunning and intelligent. I retained all my memories of being a Zognoid, so I was able to retain my intelligence. As a Zognoid, I was very good at reading others. The face tells quite a lot. I can tell is something has been troubling someone. As a Zognoid, I had the Elemental Power of Dreams. I believe this is a factor in my ability to "read" people. When I was mutated I gained the powers of Mutation and Poison. As a Zognoid, I was often happy. I also have a good sense of humor. I often made jokes when me and Junkyard were out mutating others. Junkyard hated my jokes, which just gave me more reason to make them. Bonehead likes my jokes. I am very protective of Jalini, meaning that even if Meltdown himself tried to hurt her, I would not hesitate to fight back. Luckily, he knows better than to ever hurt Jalini. Bonehead designed my weaponry. He created my Poisonous Bladed Gloves which I always have on. Bonehead got the poison from Jalini, with her consent of course. With these, I can slash through flesh and leave a mutagenic substance in the marks. Bonehead also created my Mutation Blaster. I use that to mutate others when I am not in close range of the target. I can also shoot webs from my wrists. They are perfect for grappling others towards me. However, I think that my two most useful weapons in my entire arsenal are my mind and my pet spider Jalini. I use her to gain intel in areas. Such as who is there and how many there are. Bonehead also made her venom mutagenic. It took about an hour of persuading to get her to agree to it. Trivia *Just about everything about me has some sort of inspiration to it. **My name has several inspirations. My current name is a pun of "Everest". My creator gave me that name for many reasons: My main Elemental Power is Dream. I can go up to 10 days without any sleep, though I never push myself to that. ***My creator gave me my former name, Dr. Nikisha E. Deshpande just so I could be called "Dr. D". ***My first name means "beautiful". Jalini's name means "spider". **My current appearance of a spider has its inspirations: my creator had arachnophobia as a child, so it would make sense for me to be a spider hand have the power of Dreams. Because I also have the power of Poison, my creator also thought it was fitting to make me a black widow. The idea of me having a pet spider came from where I would be mutated with spider DNA. However, the biggest reason, is actually the simplest: my creator had Spider Dance from the indie game Undertale in his head. The fact that I have six arms and eyes is inspired by Muffet, a miniboss also from Undertale. **Even my weapons and powers have inspirations to them: my Poisonous Bladed Gloves and ability to kill withing dreams are inspired by Freddy Krueger of the A Nightmare on Elm Street franchise. The fact that I can shoot webs from my wrists is inspired by Spider Man of the Marvel Universe. *I am working on a way to negate Meltdown's powers. *I can tell Bonehead remembers who he was before being mutated. I do not know who he was before being mutated, but I do know that he remembers. Category:Characters Category:Mutant Category:Poison Category:Generation 2